


The Cake Better Be Uncanny

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Cosplay Wedding, F/M, Holidays, International Kissing Day, July 6, Kisses, Marriage, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel fandom, Nerdiness, Pucker Up, Wedding, costume play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne receives many kisses on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake Better Be Uncanny

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, please, watch over us all. Father, Mother, Maiden, Warrior, Smith, Crone, and the Stranger, please do not let me trip on this very important day!” Brienne prayed feverantly. Sansa stood by her side, Arya and Margaery were off somewhere taking care of last minute details. Arya was being stubborn about being a pregnant bridesmaid, but Margaery assured her that there would be a place for her to sit while the ceremony was going on.

“It’ll be alright, Brie,” Sansa said, laying her hand gently on Brienne’s shoulder. “You look amazing, by the way.”  
Sansa and two other seamstresses had worked hard to create the bridal party’s costumes. Arya’s costume had been changed to Mystique, while her unborn child (currently nicknamed Stormageddon) would be referred to as Kurt or Nightcrawler, and Gendry had agreed to dress up as Azazel, though he wasn’t part of the wedding party. Margaery was dressed as Dazzler, with her boyfriend Bronn making an appearance as Longshot. Sansa was stunning as Rogue, though she and Arya had laughed heartily when Brienne asked why Sandor was dressed as Sabertooth. She never did get an answer about that.

Jaime’s costume, which he refused to let her see, was officially a secret, though he had known hers, Captain Marvel, aka Carol Danvers, for a while now.

Soon, it was time. Arya kissed Brienne and waddled out first (though she'd punch anyone who said the word “waddle”), followed by Sansa and another kiss. Before her turn of walking down the aisle, Margaery kissed Brienne's cheek and said, “You look marvelous, Brie. Jaime is just about the luckiest man alive today.” She winked at Brienne and then looked behind her. “When I get to the end of the aisle, the music will change and that will be your cue, Mr. Tarth.”  
Brienne's father chuckled behind her. She hadn't even realized he had just shown up (dressed as Professor Xavier, but walking), or that he was missing from the bridal party at all.

“Dad…” she murmured as her father wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

“My Brienne, how I wish your mother was here to see you now. She would have loved your theme, you know.” She knew. It was her mother who introduced her to comic books in the first place, when the childhood bullying got to be too much.

She looked up at her father, feeling like a little girl playing dress up all over again, as she insisted her father walk her down the aisle to marry her to her stuffed bear, Ser Clawsalot. After the “ceremony”, she, her father and Ser Clawsalot would swear their undying loyalty to their liege lord, Galladon. Her elder sisters would play the roles of damsels in distress, while her mother gleefully played the role of villain. It was one of the oddest but most fun games her whole family had done. She missed them dearly.

Galladon was overseas with the navy, Arianne was too pregnant to make the trip, and Alysanne’s flight had been cancelled, but she was working hard to at least making it in time for the reception. Their mother had passed away last year from cancer, but she had been able to meet Jaime before that and had adored him. Brienne could almost feel the ghost of the kiss her mother had given her when she told Brienne she approved of him.

She felt a squeeze on her hand as she heard the music change. “It's time, my Brienne,” her father whispered. She took his arm and lead her down the aisle. He kissed her forehead “My baby is all grown up,” he said, before letting go. He turned to Jaime, “You and I will have words if you ever make her unhappy.” Jaime nodded nervously and her father left to take his seat.

That was when she noticed his costume. He was dressed as Captain Marvel as well, but the male counterpart that predated Carol Danvers. “Jaime…”  
“I know, I know, I'm such a copycat. I couldn't help it, I like matching with you,” he said with a sheepish smile. She couldn't help it either, and smiled at him, taking his hand and facing the septon together.

In what felt like no time at all, she pledged her love and her life to Jaime Walter Lannister, that she, Brienne Aleanne Tarth, would never part from him until death.  
She had received many kisses in her life, from family, from friends, even a few from pranksters who did it on a bet, but only from Jaime did kisses become so much more. Even the most chaste kiss from him was more thrilling than from anyone else.

This kiss to seal their marriage was no different. It was innocent and promising, yet bold and alluring. _I would have to put it in the top five kisses in the history of the world, second only to Buttercup and Westley,_ she thought as they turned to face their family and friends, and were greeted with thunderous applause. 


End file.
